


If You Love Me, Don't Let Go

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: England (Country), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dele gently pushed Eric away but he was pulled back right away.</p><p>"Dele, come on, Lad. Is it something that I say? Are your parents alright? Or has anyone-"</p><p>"Are you gonna leave to. Muenchen?"</p><p> </p><p>Title from X Ambassador's "Unsteady"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me, Don't Let Go

_**Bayern Muenchen is closing on a deal for Eric Dier from Tottenham Hotspur**._

Dele put down his phone; never before an article headline made him so dizzy. He would never thought being a teammate with Eric would be such a short, small piece in his life. Nothing lasted forever, that he knew. But if he had to loose Eric right after this Euro, that would be more like "nothing in life is fair".

The shower stopped running, and That was a call for Dele to act normal as if he's not hurt. _Why hasn't Eric said anything?_ Why did he has to know from a piece Lallana shared through WhatsApp? Dele wondered, his eyes lost in the city view outside their Marseille hotel room. Suddenly it didn't look as pretty anymore.

"What are you doing, Cupcake?"

A wet kiss landed on Dele's cheek. He leaned back, feeling Eric's freshly soaped naked chest against his back, so warm and comforting. He would miss this, all these little things that weren't going to last.

The pause was a bit too long before Dele finally could answer. With what, he couldn't even remember, he just muttered some words hoping that would satisfy Eric. Dele turned around to return the kiss, but he was stopped by Eric's hold on his chin.

"Dele?"

Dele looked away from Eric's searching eyes. Eric really could do that; undressing anyone with just one deep look of his blue eyes. They might seem round and innocent, but Dele knew it's gonna be hard for him to escape.

"Dele, spill it,"  
"What?"

Eric moaned restlessly.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"  
"What? No,no..."

Dele gently pushed Eric away but he was pulled back right away.

"Dele, come on, Lad. Is it something that I say? Are your parents alright? Or has anyone-"

"Are you gonna leave to Muenchen?"

There, he said it. It's off of his chest. Dele tried so hard not to blink, because his tear would fall if he did so. But he might as well just let it go; his lips were already trembling like crazy, he couldn't act calm anymore.

Eric's thumb caught the first drop of tear right away in his love's face, but he couldn't stop the next ones from falling. Dele surprised himself when he still could speak, but he needed to know the truth.

"Tell me, Eric..." Dele drew a painful breath between sobs. "Tell me the truth...why didn't you say anything? Why?"

"Dele, my love, calm down," Eric locked Dele's body in his embrace.

"Are you gonna leave? Am I gonna be alone? Eric..."  
  
Dele struggled and cried until he couldn't anymore. He never wanted to get in the way of Eric's career, but if he left White Heart Lane, Dele wouldn't know what to do.

It felt like forever when finally Dele gave up, and let Eric put him down in bed. He whispered soothing words to Dele's ear, before eventually giving him the look that sometimes Eric would use to show that though it didn't matter most of the times, the fact was he's older and more mature between them two.

"Dele, I never wanted to hide anything. Not from you," Eric ran his finger along Dele's jaw. "Nothing was fixed. My agent just trying to do his job, you know; always looking for the best deal for me."

"And if Bayern has came with the best deal for you so far..." Dele covered his mouth, as his head filling in the blanks with the worst scenario possible. To his surprise Eric was smiling.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Eric said playfully. "The fact is, all those terribly great players in Bayern simply scare me. I'd be pathetic there. Now don't you go around and tell people that,"

Dele giggled, as he saw that things might not be as bad as he thought.

"So...you're not going anywhere?"

Eric rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend hard on his forehead.

"No. I never said I'd be leaving. Who's gonna give you your piggy ride if leave?"

 


End file.
